Strange happenings
by C'tan Lord
Summary: Strange things start to happen at the smash mansion, and Lucario decides to find out why and how.
1. Chapter 1 intro

**Hello all.**

**C'tan lord here. With this being my first attempt on fanfiction, criticisms are very welcome. Please read and rate.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, but may add in characters of my own. Doubtful, as I would prefer to stick mainly to the normal **_**Brawl**_** characters. **

**Story will be centered around lucario at the Smash Mansion. The strange happenings foreshadowed by the title won't really come to pass till later in the story. By the way, does anyone happen to know stuff about the mansion? Like, is it a specific layout? Everyone seems to have conflicting stories, so I wasn't so sure. One last thing, Lucario will only speak aloud if using the Pokémon language. When talking with others, his voice will be telepathic, and will be italicized, so it will "**_**look like this."**_

Lucario slowly raised one paw from the ground, moving slowly and deliberately. Balancing on one paw was a common meditative stance for him, though he didn't often do it on the side of the large pool in the backyard as he was today. The exercise helped to build strength, but also his focus. Trying to balance on one paw when focusing on using aura vision to detect what's around him wasn't easy, but his efforts paid off in battle.

He slowly lowered his foot, then raised the other. After holding that stance for a while, he leaned forward after allowing his foot to drop lazily to the ground, then slowly rose up on his forepaws. As he reached the peak of his assent, he shifted his weight to his right arm before carefully extending his left arm to the side. His arm shook slightly back and forth, trembling under his weight. He growled in annoyance at his own apparent weakness, and was secretly glad no one was in the pool to see him.

He had almost finished that stage of the exercise when a soccer ball hurtled out of nowhere and slammed painfully into his side. His focus momentarily lost, his arm buckled and he fell into the pool with a loud splash. As he surfaced, he saw Toon Link running over. "Hi Luc!" the boy said breathlessly. "I didn't know you were swimming." Lucario rolled his eyes. Only Toon Link wouldn't have noticed the splash. "Have you seen a soccer ball? Ness, Lucas and I were playing and, oh, there it is!" the boy said brightly. "Thanks!" He called, running off to rejoin his game, leaving Lucario to clamber out of the pool.

Lucario glanced at his right arm. It looked natural, but it throbbed painfully near his shoulder after he collapsed on it. Wincing as he stood up, as his side hurt where the ball hit it, he made his way to the mansion to find a towel.

Upon reaching the mansion, he raised his arm to grasp the door handle. With a cry of pain, he dropped his arm back down, then raised his left hand to the door and pushed it open. He entered gingerly, cradling his right arm with his left, hoping he wouldn't get water everywhere. "Poyo" came a voice from the side. He glanced over to see Kirby sitting on a stool. Kirby rose to his feet, and then started to pantomime something, but Lucario wasn't sure what. With Kirby having such short arms, it was often hard to tell. _"what are you trying to say?" _ Lucario's telepathic voice drifted to Kirby's mind. Using his aura to read Kirby's mind, he quickly understood that the pink ball was asking why he was wet and holding his arm. _"it's nothing, I… I fell in the pool, is all" _Kirby nodded, then proceeded to curiously watch the sapphire-furred Pokémon as he walked across the room, towards the open doorway on the other side.

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" The involuntary cry left Lucario's mouth as he awoke. He was lying on his bed, his fur covered body sweat slicked. His arm throbbed at least twice as painfully as it had before, and, looking down, he saw that the arm had swelled much larger than it should be. And it hurt. A lot. Perhaps he should talk to Dr. Mario, though he didn't have much faith in him. How could a plumber put on a stethoscope and become a professional doctor? Didn't make much sense to him, but perhaps it could happen. Maybe. Regardless, he couldn't get Mario up now, as, glancing out the window, he estimated it was about one in the night. A quick aura scan reveled that only Gannondorf was still up, but that was fairly regular. He was always reading some tome on dark magic, or practicing warlock punches, or something. Once he even woke half the mansion accidently dropping a potion, which exploded, engulfing much of the surrounding area in a thick black smoke with evil looking tendrils of purple streaked through it. Everyone who were exposed to it were instantly coated in sores and blisters, which were cured the next day by another potion that Zelda forced Gannondorf to procure.<p>

Lucario closed, his eyes, and tried to sleep, but the throbbing of his arm made that impossible. He lay in bed for what felt like hours, but still sleep refused to come.

* * *

><p>"You look awful, Luc." Lucario was seated at a small table with Fox, Falco and Wolf. He enjoyed their company the most, seeing as they were all similar to him. Well, not really. They weren't Pokémon, but at least they were furred and had tails. "What happened?" continued Fox.<p>

Lucario sighed. _"Injured my arm and couldn't sleep"_ he stated, allowing the thought to drift to the other pilots, not just Fox. _"I was thinking about seeing Dr. Mario… Mentioning him, have you seen him? I haven't even been able to detect his aura." _Falco, shook his head, indicating he had no idea. The other pilots imitated Falco's movement.

"That is odd" stated Wolf, his voice slightly guttural. "Your right, I haven't seen Mario at all since breakfast yesterday. Maybe you should seek out Samus. She is quite good at healing, probably studied it under that Chozo race or whatever they were called"

Lucario nodded, then rose to his feet to search for Samus. Wondering aimlessly around, he eventually found her with Pikachu. The two had become, unsurprisingly, good friends during the Subspace incident, where Pikachu saved Samus' life and vice versa. Lucario was slightly glad to see Pikachu, he could actually speak to him, not just telepathically. "Hey Lucario" said Samus. She was currently wearing her power suit, but her helmet lay off to one side. "How's it going?" Lucario blinked. Samus always spoke to him more formally, so this was new. Ignoring it, He proceeded to tell her about his arm. Samus didn't even have to look. "Torn muscle" She said flatly. "That won't make your match against Gannondorf today easy"

"_What? I have a match? Today? How could I forget that?"_ Lucario sprinted away, wincing as he ran. He slid to a stop in front of a large board. The board listed all the challenges that day. Link had a multi-man brawl, his younger self had a boss battle challenge, and after those, Lucario had a 1v1 3 stock brawl with Gannondorf. Lucario Considered backing out, but he hated doing that, even though his right arm was painful beyond use, and he almost couldn't even run from the jolting his arm recieved.

A sudden thudding noise from behind him caused him to spin around, to see Gannondorf striding towards him. The King of Evil glanced at the board, nodded at Lucario, and then strode away, probably to find his book. Lucario gingerly ran back to Samus. _"Your right. I do have a match today. Any possible way to fix my arm?" _Lucario waited patiently while she thought of an answer. "Unfortunately, no. There is nothing you can do to fix that except wait it out, sorry." Lucario thanked her for her help, then left the room, searching for something to take his mind off his arm.

* * *

><p>"Gerrrraahhhhh!"<p>

The scream ripped it's self from Gannondorf's throat as he executed a powerful Warlock Punch, slamming Lucario painfully in the chest, and sending him flying from the stage. Lucario couldn't stop his momentum in time, and fell from the stage. With a flash of light, he was suddenly back, but now above the stage, floating on the recovery platform. He lingered there a moment to clear the bright spots from his eyes, then jumped back down to continue the fight.

He wasn't doing so well. Gannondorf still had three lives, and he was on his last. Gannondorf was frowning at him, slightly disappointed that the brawl was ending so fast, but he had expected it, after seeing Lucario's arm. Lucario slowly moved forward, then tried kicking his opponent. Gannondorf, displaying surprising agility, jumped over the blow before smashing both of his feet into Lucario's head in a downwards kick. When he landed, he leap forward, one foot extended, coated heavily in dark energy of some kind. Lucario sidestepped, wincing as he did so, then began charging an Aura Sphere.

Gannondorf landed, then turned around to see Lucario holding a very large sphere of pure energy. If that touched him, it would hurt. He saw Lucario's hands move forward, so he rolled on the ground, the Aura Sphere cackling viciously as it passed above him. As he straightened up, he smashed an elbow backwards, catching Lucario in the face and ending the brawl as lucario fell off the screen – again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's me again! Special thanks to Joshabi, who helped me figure out how to work the website. Thanks Joshabi!**

**I decided to introduce a character from Pokémon into this chapter, but as it is only one character I doubt it would really classify this as a crossover. Please, correct me if I'm wrong.**

**If anyone is interested, I got the idea to have Lucario injure his arm from personal experience. I myself was attempting a one handed handstand, and it worked out great with my right hand, not so much for my left. In fact, I did it two days before I published my first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter.**

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Lucario was sprinting through the forest, foot paws gently thudding as he ran. Dodging a tree, he almost veered into another. There was danger here, all around. But where? He could sense it, but he didn't have the time to stop for an aura scan.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Jumping a log, Lucario veered sharply to the left, hoping to lose his pursuit. The maneuver, in the end, worked against him. An unseen fallen branch wrapped around his ankles, holding fast. Lucario tripped, and went sprawling face first on the ground.

Thud.

Without warning, whatever it was that had lurked in the area around was on him, biting and burning his right arm. Lucario cried out in pain, and then woke with a searing pain in his arm. He was lying in his bed, on top of all the covers, and his right arm. His other limbs stretched out across the bed, both of his feet were dangling over the edge.

How did he get here? Thinking back, he could clearly remember the match with Gannondorf. That had hurt. It was slightly hard to remember, his brain seemed to be oddly sluggish. After the match, he had… he had… what had he done? After a moment of serious contemplation, all the memories seemed to start returning. He had slunk off to a quiet corner in the main living room of the mansion, where he assessed his injuries in peace. The match hadn't done his arm any good, and It had hurt worse than ever after.

He had considered toughing it out, but trying that would be foolish as shown in the match with against Gannondorf, so he had went to Samus for help after noting that Mario was still nowhere to be found. Samus had given the sapphire Pokémon a small red pill to help him sleep, saying she had no pain relief pills and didn't know how to put the arm in a sling. At least not on him, as she supposed that his body was different. Besides, sleeping was definitely the hardest part of having an injury.

Lucario thanked her for the pill, and then went to get a glass of water. Being unfamiliar with pills, he had assumed it was to be taken then. Of course, the pill was meant to swallowed prior to sleeping. He had held it up to eye level before sticking it into his mouth, noting that the pill was the exact shade as his eye. He walked back in to the same room that Samus was in, before his vision seemed to go funny and everything went strangely surreal. He had fainted moments after.

As the memories returned, Lucario rolled carefully off his bed, guessing Samus must of carried him up. The pill had left him slightly groggy, and there still was a slight surreal quality to the surrounding area, but that was rapidly fading. At least he had slept till mourning. He padded downstairs, paws making almost no sound at all. The halls were dark, so there must be at least one contestant still asleep. The hall lights had been automated by Rob, causing them to only light once all smashers had awoken.

* * *

><p>He entered the dining area, to find that most of the contestants were still asleep. Only the group from the Lylat system were present along with Samus, Marth, and Ike. Samus was eating a plate of eggs and bacon with a side of fruit. Ike and Marth were talking with someone, but the being was hidden from view by a chair. Must be someone small to be hidden in such a manner. Yep, a small pink arm waved out from the chair, so Lucario added Kirby to his mental list of woken beings.<p>

As he drew nearer, Lucario could see more easily around the chair, and could hear what was being said. "I'll take two eggs, scrambled, as well. Oh yeah, some sausages too" Ike said. Kirby nodded and ran off towards the kitchen.

It was a common practice for Kirby to do the cooking. He was a great chef, even his Final Smash used cooking. He also seemed to love doing it, and was often quite persistent. Eventually, everyone just started to allow him to do their cooking.

Lucario was one of the few that didn't let Kirby cook for them. After all, he, like all Pokémon, lived off of fruits. Seemed a little odd, as Pokémon like him had fangs, which were not much use when it came to fruit, but he had never had any problems. Regardless of his tooth problems, Lucario followed Kirby so he could find something to eat.

* * *

><p>Kirby expertly scrambled some eggs. Lucario, who was holding a bowl of fruit, was quite interested in cooking methods, having never done it himself. He made sure to read Kirby's mind throughout the process. Something about Ike wanting two eggs, Marth wanting two eggs and somehow that added up to twelve eggs needing to be cooked. And the sausage, too. Lucario swiftly found that the pink ball was cooking so many eggs because he ate most of them while he worked.<p>

Lucario popped a Oran berry into his mouth. He had been delighted to find that Master Hand had a stock of them, especially as he lived in an area where they were scarce. Mentioning Master Hand, he hadn't seen him in a while. Even at his match with Gannondorf, instead of the giant floating entity calling out the starting sequence there was an automated message used the glove was busy. Still chewing, Lucario left the kitchen and headed to the dining room, ignoring the slight twinge that his arm gave.

The breakfast table was unusually quiet today. With Falco sitting at it, you would think that the table would be loud, as it often was, but the Avion was simply sitting there, arms folded, barely even touching his breakfast. He looked nervous, almost frightened, almost as if a doctor had told him that they needed a blood test done on him, but regular amounts of blood wouldn't cut it this time.

And speaking of doctors, Master Hand was floating down the hallway to the kitchen, and with him was a being from Lucario's universe! With a jolt of surprise that caused him to lose a few Razz Berries from his bowl and cost a painful twinge from his arm, Lucario recognized the being to be Nurse Joy! What was she doing here? She couldn't of have joined the brawl, she wasn't a fighter, was she? Lucario couldn't even picture her having a Final Smash, much less envision her hurting a Pokémon, as she would have to if she joined.

As Lucario sat, lost in thought, Master Hand floated over to him, Nurse Joy slightly jogging to keep up. Like Lucario, the giant hand also spoke in a telepathic voice. "_Hello once again, Lucario. This is, as I'm guessing you know, Nurse Joy. She is here to help you, as Samus, unfortunately, won't cut it. We need someone with experience of your kind."_

"_What about Doctor Mario?" _questioned Lucario. _"Surely he could help?" _The floating entity stiffened slightly, then said_ "He is missing, as you know. I myself am looking for him, but to no avail so far." _With that, the glove turned and glided smoothly down the hallway. Master Hand was a bit overprotective of the beings under his care, though that may just be because of his counterpart, who would probably attempt to kill them or hurt them in some way if Master hand wasn't there to stop him.

Lucario didn't really need Nurse Joy's help, right? It was just a muscle, though he did remember something about tears taking a long time to heal. As if reading his thoughts, Nurse Joy took a step forward and said "Lucario. You may not know this, but a torn muscle is a serious injury. If left untreated, it will continually get worse until the entire muscle separates, causing you to lose all motion in your arm whatsoever. Regardless of whether or not your arm will heal by its self, it will be extraordinarily painful, even if it hasn't been yet. If you don't believe me, try punching something."

Lucario shook his head. The fight with Gannondorf had shown that he really wasn't up to punching something. "Oh well" said the nurse. "If you really don't want to, then we'd better get a bandage on that right away."

* * *

><p>Lucario sat in his room on the corner of his bed, Nurse Joy standing hunched over slightly, carefully wrapping gauze around his injured arm. "You're a big, strong Pokémon, aren't you?" the nurse cooed, pulling out another roll of gauze, having run out halfway up Lucario's arm. Lucario made a slight choking sound in surprise. What was he, a Riolu? Did she honestly think that Lucario liked being talked to in a baby voice? Seriously, what was it with nurses nowadays? They seemed to think that everyone was five years old!<p>

As if to add injury to insult, Lucario realized that the nurse, after completing her task, with one hand digging in her bag, was absentmindedly scratching his head with the other! Almost as if he were a house pet, not a fighting Pokémon! Although, he did had to admit it felt nice. Nevertheless, he was supposed to be a fighter, not some cute little furry pet! With a sense of horror, Lucario realized that he had unconsciously pushed his head against her hand, encouraging her to scratch deeper. Mortified, Lucario, drew his head back slightly, praying she hadn't noticed. The smile that she was obviously trying to hide told him otherwise, and that she understood exactly what he was thinking.

Nurse Joy, still trying not to smile, pulled a length of fabric from her bag, and then reached out for Lucario's arm. Giving a fake sounding cough, she stopped smiling and started to wind the fabric around Lucario's arm in an complex pattern that he knew he could never replicate. "There, that should allow movement of the arm up and down, but not side to side" she said. "The gauze is just there to keep your arm straight."

"_Seems like an awful lot for just one small tear in my muscle" _stated Lucario. _"Are you sure that all this is really necessary?" _The nurse jumped at the voice in her head before saying, "yes, it is necessary if you want to heal as fast as possible. Besides, we don't want you to hurt yourself more." Lucario sighed quietly. At least she had seemed to drop the baby attitude. "And we don't want you to get more injured then you already are, being such a big, handsome Pokémon?" continued the nurse, back in her slightly cooing voice. Lucario groaned inaudibly, praying she would leave soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! **

**Very sorry for slow uploading speed, my band director has gone crazy over how much practice time our band should be forced to endure. Oh, I have also been sick. **

**I heard that the Pokémon Trainer's name is Red. I don't vouch for any accuracy on this matter, but that it what he will be called throughout the story. I planned for him to be included in this chapter, but a last minute revision took his main scene out. Maybe next chapter.**

**One last thing: Can Pokémon have birth defects? Not that that is related to this story, but I really want to know. I don't mean serious defects, just alternative coloring.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline ideas.**

Lucario sat stock still on the edge of his bed. Every muscle in his body was rigid, even those included in his normally gently waving tail. His gaze was directed on a small patch of the carpet. The patch was the exact same as the one next to it, but he stared at it so intently one might guess he was waiting for it to explode.

The reason for his irregular behavior stood right by his side, taking the form of Nurse Joy. She _still _hadn't left. One hour had passed since she had finished the bandage she was putting on his arm. Lucario had been overjoyed to see her pack her bag, before she decided to do a complete physical examination. Somehow, she still seemed oblivious to the fact that Lucario wasn't enjoying this, and so she went and checked every inch of his body.

She started by taking his foot, then going though every possible problem it could have: Scratched pads, bruised pads, scorched pads, pad cancer… The list goes on and on. Then she checked the flexibility of every part, flexing each individual pad on his paw, checking for obstructions and motion range. She then proceeded to gradually work her way up, finishing with his head and neck. Admittedly, the head and neck part did actually feel good, almost like a massage.

Completing the extended physical, the nurse checked most of the final boxes on her check list for a Lucario's health, before realizing that there was one more yet to go. "Have you had any injections?" questioned the nurse, digging in her bag. Not really knowing the term, as he had never heard it, Lucario slowly shook his head, his first voluntary move in a long time. He learned fast though, as Nurse Joy found about eight that were apparently required to give him maximum health, and immediately injected into him. Painfully.

Lucario winced as the seventh needle slid neatly out of his flesh. He had reverted to sitting still, though he now winced freely. Nurse Joy could be heard muttering something about which syringe was still needed and which ones had been given, But Lucario wasn't listening. He felt no need to know what comes next.

"Sit still a moment, would you?" The question slightly annoyed Lucario. Could she not see that he already was? Lucario turned his gaze to her to telepathically respond, but instead saw a needle descending to his arm. Lucario glanced away, not wanting to see it go in. It hurt enough already without him watching and expecting the pain. His nurse pushed the needle in and slid it out painlessly. A first for Lucario.

"Okay, just keep massaging the area to get the fluids moving at a faster rate to spread through your body…" Nurse Joy started some little speech about what Lucario should do to help himself. Not caring, Lucario drew his legs into the lotus position and, closing his eyes, began to meditate. "Are you getting sleepy?" asked the nurse, concern evident in her voice. "Hmmm… Drowsy and inactive at daytime… Needs more vitamin B12 or C…" Nurse Joy, still being ignored, pulled another syringe from her bag. "This one should do it."

* * *

><p>The warm water pounded on Lucario's back. He was standing in the shower, fur plastered to his body by the heated water. Only his right arm was untouched by the water, having been covered by in a waterproof seal to protect the bandages from the fluids. He arched his back, tilting his head up, to change the angle the water was hitting his head to clear his fur off all soapy remains. A heavy scent of berries hang in the air, courtesy of some special fur-washing shampoo given to the furred contestants.<p>

When he was finally certain that no shampoo lingered, he enjoyed the warm water for another minute before shutting off the pressure and throwing the curtain to the side. Clambering out, Lucario picked up a towel and walked into his room, still dripping wet. The carpet would be unaffected, it was made of some sort water resistant material. Lucario didn't know what, nor did he really care.

Rubbing his head gently with the towel to dry off, the sapphire Pokémon sat on a stool, randomly messing around with his aura abilities to form random shapes. Anyone could create an aura sphere, but Lucario could do an aura _cube, _at least if he had time to sit and concentrate. He should try one next battle if the opportunity arises.

Still messing around, He formed a sphere, then flattened it. Looking at his useless creation, Lucario noticed something in it. Something _looking_ at him. He gasped in surprise, releasing the energy held by the aura. Whatever it had been had the face of a jackal, and four little dangly things, right behind its ears.

Putting two and two together, Lucario realized he had seen his own reflection. Trying it again, Lucario concentrated more on the surface of his new 'aura mirror' trying to make it more smooth and shiny. It worked, but not well. He could only really see his outline. Concentrating harder, Lucario tried to form a better mirror, but his efforts failed.

Lucario turned to sit sideways on his chair to look at the actual mirror in his room. Whoa. All the fur on his head was ruffled, from the towel, and the rest was plastered to his body. His head seemed much too big, his body to small. He started smoothing his head down, hoping it wouldn't stay that way. Well, if it failed, he could always puff up the rest of his fur.

A small flash of red caught his eye. It had been on the side of hiss mirror, where the window's reflection was shown. He turned to face it, and saw a Primid looking at him through the window.

It was a red Pirmid, the fire kind. After Taboo was defeated, the Primids that had not been destroyed were left leaderless, and one or two had been encountered randomly. Like right now. Would having wet fur prevent burns? Looks like he would find out soon, unless he killed it before it got a hit in. Lucario walked toward his window, and then left-handedly punched the glass, shattering it, and hitting the unfortunate Fire Primid behind it. He released an aura sphere, hitting his target in midair as it fell. Well, that fixed that. He stepped away from the window, listening to the tinkle of glass hitting the ground below, punctuated once by a large 'thump'.

Wait, what had it been standing on? He lived on the second floor. He strode back to the window, then stuck his head out. A ladder. How did it get a ladder? All the ladders were kept in some large storage compartment in the back. He recalled it to be called a shed. Maybe someone had left it unlocked. What careless creatures humans were.

Pulling his head back in, Lucario backed away from the window, resolving to inform whatever lazy human had accidently left the shed open. Well, that could wait. From the growling his stomach was starting to make, it was lunchtime. He picked up his towel and rubbed energetically. Probably would be best to dry of first.

* * *

><p>Leaning against a tree, Lucario glanced around happily. It had been quite a while since he had last sat down and done nothing. He was always training, meditating, or something. He never simply sat and relaxed. He should do this more often.<p>

It was a great outside day. The temperature was cool, plenty of clouds, a warm sun, and the occasional breeze. Unfortunately, it appeared he wasn't the only one who had noticed. Toon Link, Ness and Lucas had also come on out. Though he didn't know it, Toon link had decided to play a few pranks, and had convinced his friends to join in the fun. Grabbing a soccer ball to pretend they were just out to play soccer, the trio also brought out honey. A lot of honey.

Lucario felt a small drop land on his head. He glanced at the sky. No rainclouds, just a few white ones spread about. A few more drops fell down, one landing on his ear. Were the sprinklers coming on? Seemed like they were only on in the morning. Flicking his ear, Lucario found that the raindrops seemed to be sticking to him. He reached up, touched some, and brought his hand down for investigation. The raindrop had a pleasant yellow color, and a very sweet smell. This, whatever it was, wasn't rain. Lucario looked up, this time straight up. A large bucket was above him, now falling from the tree. A golden colored liquid slopped from the top, falling along with it. Lucario only had time for one thought: '_someone is going to pay for this._'

* * *

><p>Walking back through the mansion had been a living nightmare. Everyone he saw had stared at him. Fortunately he didn't see that many people, anthropomorphic beings, or others. He saw Samus last of all, and she told him that soaking in very warm water might be able to fix it. Rubbing it would only rub his skin raw.<p>

Lucario plugged his bathtub. It was a rather extravagant one, made of a shiny white material, big enough to lay down comfortably in, and the inside was coated by a thick, soft rubber, broken only by bubble jets pointing towards the center. This was probably the kind of bathtub that a rich person bought when running out of things to buy.

Twisting a knob, water gushed out of the spout dangling from the side. Lucario waited patiently for the tub to fill, trying to ignore the itching that the drying honey was making. As the water neared the top, Lucario switched off the spout and clambered in, pushing a little button as he entered. As the button depressed, a pump forced water through some pipe system and out through the jets, causing the water to gently massage him. He hoped this would help free the honey.

* * *

><p>"Lucario. Lucario, wake up."<p>

Lucario's eyes slowly opened. There, standing above him, was a smiling Nurse Joy. Odd, he didn't even remember falling asleep, especially not in a bathtub. What was she doing here?

"Three of your younger contestants seemed oddly concerned when you didn't show up for dinner. Being my job to look after all Pokémon's welfare, I came right up to check on you. Is that honey?" Nurse joy said, causing Lucario to look down at himself. He was still thickly coated in the stuff, even though he had soaked for several hours. He nodded in response to her question. "Oh, you will never get it out that way," said the nurse. "Stay right here and I'll go get something for that."

Several minutes later, Nurse Joy returned with what appeared to be oil, and from the smell, from a tea tree. Pouring some into her hand, the nurse leaned down and started rubbing it into Lucario's fur, using large circular strokes across his chest (avoiding the chest spike), and smaller, more controlled strokes on his head as to not get any into his eyes.

Noting that some honey had made its way into the bandage, as soon as she finished coating Lucario's body she removed the bandage, intending to put another on. As she pulled out the gauze, Lucario swiftly withdrew his arm. "Oh, Lucario, you don't want it to get worse, do you?" questioned the nurse. "Any damage now and it could take a lot longer for it to heal."

"_It hasn't pained me in any way for a while now. I am sure that it will be fine. Please, we should test it for the night. I can go without it"_ the aura Pokémon begged. It took a little more convincing, but Nurse Joy relinquished and allowed Lucario to disuse the bandage temporarily.

"If it causes you any pain, I want to be told _immediately,_" said the nurse. "O.k.?" Lucario nodded, ignoring the painful twinge from his arm. _"Don't worry. You will be told immediately." _Lied Lucario.

Smiling happily at their arrangement, the nurse had Lucario rub the oil from his fur on his legs, saying she would do his back because it 'might not be good for him to twist'. The honey came free easily after having the oil on it. The oil even had worked underwater, allowing Lucario to free his legs easily.

Once done, the nurse left the room, saying that she had to help Red with something. Lucario was left to dry himself, so he grabbed his towel and headed back into his main room. Nurse Joy was still in there, but she was just finishing packing her bag. Lucario watched as she walked out the door.

Lucario had just raised his towel when 'thunk'. The sound of a heavy object striking something echoed about his room as a blunt, heavy object crashed into the back of Lucario's skull, sounding exactly when the door closed behind the nurse. Lucario fell forward, unconscious, as a being stepped out of hiding from behind him. The being strode across the room, pausing once for a final vindictive act, then exited the room.

**Ah, finally I start the strange things happening. If you are wondering why I sent Lucario into both a bath and shower, I had to have him wet for the scene he was hit. It was intended for him to be hit the first time, when he was still wet, but I needed more for the chapter as I planned to end it when he was hit, so I had him sent back, so he could be hit. Did anything I say just make sense? Or am I just babbling to myself?**


End file.
